


Salty ASF

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: There was no goddamn reason why Ignis always had to have the salt to the right of the pepper. None at all.





	Salty ASF

**Author's Note:**

> ...look, it was late, my muse got poked too hard by a few Tumblr friends, and this happened.

It was a silly thing to get upset over.

But the salt really _did_ belong to the left of the pepper at all times, and Ignis insisted that it stay on the right.

All through dinner, you had made sure to deliberately place the salt shaker to where you wanted it. After a few moments, he made sure to move it back to where he thought it should go. This pissed you off because he wasn’t even _using_ the damn salt, he just had to have everything how he wanted it.

“Okay, Mr. Scientia,” you found yourself saying in a snide tone after clearing the table and coming back to it to find the salt in the wrong place once again. “Do I need to take you to Burger King so you can have ‘Everything your way’ there instead of at our dinner table?”

Raising an eyebrow, he put down the almost empty cup of Ebony that he was nursing and appraised you coolly. “I think not, but if you knew anything about proper table placement, you would quickly come to the conclusion that I set things up the _correct_ way.”

Smiling in such a saccharine fashion, you reached over the table and slowly moved the salt shaker to the left of the pepper. Ignis met your challenging gaze with his own, his green eyes only flickering once as they passed your cleavage. They didn’t leave yours as he moved the salt back to where it was without even looking. Your grin only got bigger as you slid the shaker over. Ignis let his hand that hadn’t left the tabletop stop you from completing your task, and rounded it back to the other side of the pepper.

“You can’t control everything all the time, sweetie,” you said patronizingly, moving the shaker again.

His green eyes hardened to jade discs as he put a bit more force into replacing the salt. “I can, and I will. _Especially_ in my own house.”

“Is that so?” You hummed, your fingers brushing the ceramic of the fluted salt shaker.

You didn’t even see Ignis get up from the chair. One moment you were daring him with your eyes to try you, and the next your cheek was being well acquainted with the wood grain texture on the dining room table as your wrist was pinned to your back. He held you there with one hand, the strength you knew he had but rarely exercised in its entirety surprising you.

“ _Must_ you test me, kitten? Knowing _this_ is the result of your insolence?” Ignis said right before a harsh slap to your ass had you gasping. The pajama shorts you wore did nothing to help shield you from the impact, and you squirmed yet couldn’t do anything but make matters worse for yourself.

“Ignis, st- AH!” Your paltry demand was cut short by another spank, and his hold on your arm tightened as he applied even more pressure to your back.

“Do you believe yourself to be in a situation in which you are currently empowered to make demands of me?” He leaned into you then, and you felt his insistent arousal pressing into the back of your thigh. That seemed to be the striking pad that the match of your libido needed to light itself up, and you whimpered at your sudden need to have that magnificent member inside of you. Another slap rang through the room, and this time you moaned at the contact.

“N-no…” you stuttered, moving your hips experimentally back against him. His breath caught as he met your movement almost unconsciously, and a smirk graced your face despite your predicament. It was quickly wiped away once his palm connected with your backside again, and you yelped even as his hand remained on your ass after he hit it. It smoothed down to dip between your legs, his long fingers searching your heat.

“No, what?”

“No, _sir_.”

A brush of his fingertips along your folds had you gasping, and you struggled to keep from moving too much just in case he withdrew to maintain control. “Please…” the word escaped you before you could stop.

“Yes, _please_ tell me where the salt belongs, _____,” Ignis filled in for you, his commanding voice slightly marred by his increasingly labored breaths that he couldn’t quite hide from you. His fingers teased your wet opening, waiting for your response.

“By… to the right of the pepper, sir,” you offered, keening loudly as he finally slipped a finger inside you at giving the correct answer.

“Good girl. Will we be having this problem in the future, my love?” Two more fingers spread you open, and the feeling of him and the cooler air hitting your exposed sex had you repeating a mantra of, “fuck me now” in your head.

“No, sir.” Your voice was plaintive and pathetic, reduced to nothing but need. You heard Ignis try to clear his throat, but the resulting animalistic sound that came from him instead almost made you cum from that alone.

“I’m so glad that we could come to an agreement. Would you like your reward, now?”

“Hell _yes_ , sir!” You exclaimed, and your flimsy shorts were yanked down, his belt was undone, your legs were spread wider and his cock was sinking deep into you at an excruciatingly slow pace in contrast to the speed in which he got both of you prepared for it. The belt that was once holding up his pants was deftly wrapped around the wrist he had been holding, and his cock was fully seated within you by the time you had your other wrist joined with it.

With Ignis using the makeshift tether as leverage for his thrusts, you held nothing back in your vocal appreciation for getting fucked out of your mind over the dinner table, and Ignis treated you to a few of his moans that made you wish you could quiet down a bit more to fully enjoy hearing. Both the salt and the pepper shakers had tumbled over, their contents scattering along the surface of the table with every thrust he made within you. Right before your orgasm was set to wreck you into next week, you felt Ignis pull out and whip you around so that you were facing him, your arms still bound behind your back.

“Don’t even _think_ about cumming without me, darling,” he murmured, his face not even an inch away from yours as he slid himself back into you easily. You felt his words more than you heard them, his lips feathering every syllable of his demand against your own. Then he was hammering into you again, and your breaths mingled in the small space between you until you felt it rising within you again and prayed that he wouldn’t put a stop to it for a second time. Your prayers were answered almost immediately, Ignis closing the final minute distance between you to kiss you as deeply as he came inside of you. Accepting every bit of it, your whimpers were timed with how many ripples your walls made around him when you followed.

It wasn’t until both of you had finished riding out each other’s waves that your lips detached almost reluctantly, but you supposed that you needed to actually take in some oxygen after that explosive bout of sex.

“We made a mess,” you breathed out, looking over your shoulder at the spilled granules and also the forgotten Ebony.

“It’s quite alright. Messes are good from time to time.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that, Iggy. You mean that there’s even hope that one day, you’ll let me place the salt where I want?”

Giving you a loving, yet tempered look, Ignis sighed. “Perhaps. But I can persuade you otherwise any way that I want in the meantime, love. I _do_ hope you’re prepared.”


End file.
